League of the Stick Race
League of the Stick Race is a Jetanie flash animated series, notable for being the last show produced by Youngvision before the company’s closure in May 2011. The show was created and animated by Amrit Freeland, although the episodes were written by Kyon Dickinson. The show has been compared to one of Youngvision’s previous works, Metal Marble Games, for its similarities. Premise The show focuses on six stick figures, based on the colours of the rainbow (minus orange). The three series focus on noticeably different plot elements. Series 1 and Series 2 feature simple plots, which often involve the lot having a race, or playing a game. At certain points of the episode, a strange vortex called the Dimensionator appears, and takes at least one of the stick figures into “the real world”, which involves live action scenery. Although the group try to avoid being spotted by the human race, they are usually not successful. Series 3 features the lot trying to discover their purpose in life, and why and how they were created. Legend of the Stick Race Legend of the Stick Race is a direct-to-DVD film, which is simply just the four episodes of Series 3 merged together to form a 58-minute feature length animation. The DVD was released worldwide on 28th April 2011, three days before Youngvision became defunct. That film is also streaming on Netflix in US, Canada, UK, Australia, Singapore, Alexonia, El Kadsre, India and Argentina. Broadcast history In most countries, the show is fit into a 20-minute timeslot. Jetania * A3 Network (2010-2013) * Z Bop (2017-present) Australia * Boomerang (2010-2014, 2016-present) * ABC ME (2012-present) Canada * TVOKids (2010-2013) * Teletoon (2017-present) Conlandia * CBC Kids (2010-present) El Kadsre * ETVKK (2013-2016) Gau GBC Kids, ZigZap and Toon Disney aired unaired episodes. * GBC Kids (2010-present) * ZigZap (2010-2018) * Toon Disney (2018-present) Germany * Toon Disney (2010-2011) India * Pogo (2011-present) * Toonami (2015-2017) Indonesia * Spacetoon (2012-present) Italy * Toon Disney (2010-2011) Mahri * 2k (2013-2017) North El Kadsre * EYE TV1 (2014-2016) Philippines HeroTV and Myx aired unaired episodes * ABS-CBN (Tagalog dubbed; 2012-2013) * HeroTV (Tagalog dubbed (original English on unaired episodes); 2013-2018) * Myx (original English; 2015-present) * Yey! (Tagalog dubbed; 2017-2018) Randomia * Jetix (2012-present) * Toon Disney (2015-2017) Schelipoerys * Schelipoerys1 (20??-present) Sentan * STN 1 (2013-2016) Singapore * Okto (2012-2015) Southeast Asia * Boomerang (2010-2012, 2016-present) * Toonami (Series 1 and 2 only) (2012-March 31, 2018) * Miao Mi (Mandarin Chinese dub) (2017-present) Spain * Neox Kids (2011-2014) Stevia * Biggs (2010-2014) * Teletoon (2014-present) Tasanala * Toon Disney (2011-2020) United El Kadsreian Nations * Disney XD (2012-2014) United Kingdom * Toonattik (April-December 2010) * CBBC (2011-2013) United States * Disney XD (2010-2014) * Qubo (2017-present) Vicnora * Vicnora One (Vicnoran dub; 2012-2015) * TWO2 (2016-2017) YinYangia * CITV (2011-2014) Category:Jetania Category:2010 Category:Animated series Category:Fictional animated series Category:Amrit Freeland Category:Youngvision Category:Kyon Dickinson Category:2010 Jetanie television series debuts Category:2011 Jetanie television series endings Category:Fictional television series Category:Television series Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:2010s Category:Z Bop